


Learned to love

by Televa



Series: Home is next to you [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, True Love, robbie owns two koi fish, robbie rotten has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9018952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Robbie has always been an outcast, someone who was hated by everybody. It might've taken him some time to getting used to it, but even rotten villains deserve to be loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoy this small cute-ish fic as much as I do!
> 
> Please let me know if you find any typos/other mistakes so I can make this fic even better. I own nothing, English isn't my first language, yadda yadda.

Robbie had always been used to the idea of spending his life alone. For so many years that was exactly how he lived, deep inside the lair he called home, only a pair of koi fish as his companions. Robbie'd loved those fish, how they always craved attention and the warmth of a human touch. The fish, Jacob and Trico, had in one point been the sole reason Robbie had strenght to continue living.

The life Robbie had led changed though. Sportacus, that ridiculous flipping sport elf, had asked Robbie to play basketball with him and the kids. After quickly brushing up his knowledge of basketball rules and playing a few rounds, Robbie became mortified to realise he was actually pretty good in it! Though he still preferred the peace and quiet of his home, after the game Robbie made sure to play with the others every once in while. Sure the kids had been happy to have him playing too, and Robbie was glad to be a part of something again, but Sportacus' reaction had been over the top: the elf had smiled so widely and so full of life and joy, that Robbie had been able to only smile and blush.

And now, when years have gone by since and the kids have all grown up, Robbie still calls himself a resident of Lazytown. The difference is that now he is happy and loved and he knows it. 

“Sweetheart, you are frowning. What are you thinking about?“ Sportacus' groggy voice brings Robbie back to reality and he turns to face the man laying next to him. Sportacus caressed his cheek gently, worry reflecting in his eyes. A wave of affection and gratitude washed over Robbie, and he closed Sportacus hand in his own.

“I'm alright, just reminiscing the past. Go back to sleep,“ he answers, squeezing his husband's hand slightly. Sportacus brings his face against the crook of Robbie's neck, pressed a kiss against the warm skin and falls instantly back to sleep. How adorkable.

Robbie scoots closer to the other man and smiles. He is no longer a disliked outcast among the others, but a beloved father and a husband and so ridiculously happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
